


Love and War

by Untherius



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Emberverse - S. M. Stirling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making war, even to protect those you love, tends to leave a bad taste in one's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

Harry Liu, leader of the eastern remnant of Bloods, glared at Buffy, murder in his eyes. “To the death, then!”

Buffy gazed back at him coolly. The man was an absolute prick, which was putting it very mildly. “Fine,” she said evenly. “I'll even give you first strike.”

He punched with lightning speed. Buffy deftly dodged, her feet remaining stationary. She struck back, bloodying his nose. He shook his head to clear it and struck back, another miss. Buffy struck again, crushing his windpipe. He dropped to his knees, trying in vain to catch his breath. His eyes rolled back into his head, then he collapsed and was still.

Buffy looked up at his followers, eyebrow raised. “Our terms, gentlemen?”

They dropped to their knees. “All hail Warlady Buffy!”

She nodded.

Back at camp, Buffy sat staring at a fire, Xander at her side. “I hate making war, even to protect those I love.”

“It was a fair fight,” he said.

“Fair? Xander, I'm a Slayer...the _Prime_ Slayer. It was never a fair fight. Hells, he could have been the damned Terminator and it _still_ wouldn't have been a fair fight!”


End file.
